The Misadventures of Mr Gray
by xXjohnnyraincloudXx
Summary: This is my first ever fic. Mainly OC centric. ...and everyone's favorite brain man. Is not yet finished, hopefully I will be able to write many more chapters. I'm hoping for it to get... better. slashy Please read and review!Disclaimer:I don't own Heroes!
1. Charisma

"He's a _horrible_ man." That's what my mom always said whenever my father came up in a conversation. "He's a cold-blooded killer, a _murderer_, he goes against the will of _God_. I wish he were dead, Scotty, he deserves to rot in hell." You see, Eric Doyle is, well, just about the worst person I have met in my entire life, and (lucky me) he's my dad. Yeah. My mom was about 19, at a puppet show for her best friend's little sister, and Eric, she says, couldn't keep his eyes off her. She already had a boyfriend, she told him, but he just wouldn't listen to her.

When she looks back at it now, she says she always knew there was something creepy about those puppets. They seemed too…lifelike. She knew Eric was a creeper, too, and even though she's the bravest person I know, she just couldn't stop what would happen next.

Every time I ask her about it, my mom bursts into tears, and I don't mean to get her all riled up about it, but I can't help wondering how it all works. What he does to people. What he did to her. I don't really feel comfortable talkin' about it in detail, but the important thing is that I wasn't born out of love. Eric Doyle made my mom well, y'know… with her. And then I came. She said it was the worst thing that's ever happened to her in her whole life. I can't stop thinking about why she kept me. She says it's because her momma wanted a grandchild, an' she hated her momma. Not a really good reason, but it's all said and done.

Even at sixteen, my mom says, I can make a big difference in the world. She wants me to go to college, and get a good job an' stuff, but I know I can't do that. I just had this feeling, ever since my mom told me about my dad, that I had to do something about him. Stop him. I never did like puppets, and when _he _came over to our house in San Diego when I was about five, to see my mom again, I hated them even more. He wanted to be a family, he said, just the three of us. My mom was furious, and completely terrified. She knew what he could do to her, do to me, her little boy, and it was complete luck that agents from the Company were there to take 'im away before anything bad could happen.

They never got me on their records as his son 'til later. Later, I would find an _interest_ in the Company. One that would change me. Give me someone to live for. Someone to love. Love. Thinkin' about the whole thing makes me wonder if I'm as bad as my father.

I never really thought about myself as special. I still don't think I deserve to be special. Still tryin' to figure it all out, how it works, what it's done to me, why it happens.

My name is Scott Doyle, and I love a guy. He's not just any guy, though. He's special, and I think he loves me back. At least, I _think_ he does. And I can't help but wonder, is it real?

The sad thing is I'll never know. My mom, she hates 'im. Too bad, 'cause he's the one person in my life that makes me feel special, makes me feel like I belong. I know the bad stuff he's done, but I can't help but love 'im. Really, I can't; it is physically impossible for me not to be attracted to him. Hell, I think I'd like him even if I had a choice. Not that it's a bad thing, but I wonder what it'd be like if I didn't have this… ability. Would I have a girlfriend? Would I have a boyfriend? Does it have to do with genes? Is it chosen for you, or do you choose? All I know is that if I wasn't like this, things would be different. Better? Not sure about that. Just thinkin' about all the times I've spent curled up in his arms, what we've done, _where_ we've done it… maybe I like it this way.

Anyways, I can …control people, against their will, or do I just strengthen their feelings for me? Am I controlling them? Or merely suggesting? Persuading? Regardless, it only works on guys. Tried on girls… got a few black eyes. The only-working-on-guys thing would pose a problem for me, especially with this girl-who-loves-my-boyfriend-who-loves-her-back problem, that I can do nothing about, unless I want to be electrocuted. It hurts like hell, but water is my friend, and the burns aren't that annoying. What's more annoying is when _he _shows off with those little tricks around me. Pisses me off. But my power's proven to be… useful. Never got bullied, always had friends, easy to get by Bennet,…oh, and it led me to _him_. All that's really important is that I have a mom who's more like my best friend who I love more than anything and she loves me back, a psycho-killer dad, who I hate, a seriously hot boyfriend… with baggage, and I can partially control guys. Hmm, take away the puppet-master father and the bitch, an' I got a pretty nice life.

…God, I hate Eric Doyle.


	2. Love ? at First Sight

_I felt the warmth of his skin against mine. "So this is what love feels like," I thought to myself. "But does he really love me? Is there anyone capable of loving me?" I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind, then traced my hand across his chest, feeling his chest move up and down with each breath. As we kissed, I vowed never to leave him. "No one can understand me as well as he can," I thought. "I'll love you forever," I whispered in his ear. There was no reply, just the feeling of his mouth on mine._

I've been avoiding this for a long time. Being caught, I mean. With my power, it's been easy to get by Bennet, but apparently the Company's cracking down on "us", so I guess it was only a matter of time before he came knocking at my door, waiting to take me in. It wouldn't be until after I met _him_ that some albino-blond speedster would try and get me to join Pinehearst. She didn't try hard. They didn't really want me anyways. I would've been just another person to dispose of, or another power snack for Mr. Petrelli. Anyways, back to getting caught. Not fun. The cells are cold, the beds are lumpy, and there's always somebody watching you take a pee, which makes it harder to go. Every time I go back there, it's so boring it kills me, and then I go back to my mom, once they've decided that no one actually cares about my effing power. Same routine.

That is, until the day I met _him_. Bennet had just come over to my house, asking if my father, who had recently escaped from Level 5, had showed up. I said that he didn't. Bennet wanted to take me with him for safekeeping, just in case my dad found out he had a bastard son with powers. Bennet also wanted my help in finding out where Eric went off to. As usual, I exchanged quick goodbyes with my mother, and readied myself to head out. Stepping out of the car, there in front of me, was probably the most beautiful guy I'd ever seen. His slick, dark hair shone in the sunlight, and his devilish smile seemed to pierce my heart. Of course, that may have been my ability talking (I've been pondering whether my deep attraction to members of the same sex is of my own accord, or merely a possible side-effect of my ability, since it only affects guys.) but he was so breathtaking- who cares? It was then I decided to speak with him.

"Hi. Are you the new partner, or is he bringin' you in as well?" I started to gaze into his eyes, but quickly turned my attention back onto the conversation.

"I'm…," He started to say, but was interrupted: "He's my new partner, Scott. This is Sylar. He caused the Level 5 breakout, and is also a cold-blooded killer," Bennet butted in.

"Thanks for the introduction," Sylar retorted, a certain glimmer in his eye told me that Bennet was not stretching the facts.

I still wanted him whether he was a cold-blooded killer or not.

"I'm Scott, by the way, but you can just call me Scooter." I felt a sort of fan-girl squeal in my voice as I said this.

"Well, we better get going. There's been an accident close by, and we think it was Eric's doing. We hope it can lead us to him," Bennet declared, his glasses flashing in the sunlight.

We drove off, my heart pounding at Bennet's massively hot partner, ready to investigate and dig up some evidence. I, unlike Bennet, was hoping to "investigate" more than a crime scene. Damn, I could barely resist the urge to rip off Sylar's clothes and make him play with me. Little did I know my fun would come soon enough.


End file.
